Thin Line
by PreciousAngel16
Summary: Tag to 07x15 "A Thin Line". Emily and Derek have a talk after she got shot and he killed the UnSub. This is a small Emily/Derek so dont like it, don't read it!


**A/N: **Hey guys! So yeah this is my first Demily Fanfic ever. Please be aware of that. The first one never works quite well so I'd like for you to leave a small tiny review if that is possible? =)

**Spoiler: **07x15, Thin Line  
**Pairing: **Small tiny Demily :)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds or it's characters. Sadly  
**Special Thanks to: **Cierra99 for betaing. even through she doesn not know Criminal Minds (which is a shame, really) she reread this fanfic. So don't just thank me, thank her too! =)

* * *

The finger of his left hand slid barely closer to the trigger. The only thing he could think about was the safety of his partner. He wasn't there when she got shot but he'd heard the shoots coming from the front of the house. He could still hear them and he knew that he'll never forgot the sound of Emily's cry and JJ's silent question if she was okay.

He was fairly aware that the UnSub was escalating and when he let the women go and drew the weapon to the agent, Morgan could again only think of Emily. This bastard shot her and he needed to pay for it. Morgan didn't think when he pulled the trigger. If the UnSub wouldn't have directed the weapon to the agent, Morgan would probably be in jail now because of a shot taken just because of revenge. After he put away his glock he took the weapon of the UnSub and gave it to JJ. She knew, just with one look that Morgan wasn't in his normal state. She knew that all he wanted to do was go and see if Emily was okay and alive.

Every time something happened to Emily, Morgan was the first one at her side. If even possible the two grew closer after she came back from hiding.

"Go, Morgan. I'll wait for Hotch and the others," JJ said and locked her gaze with his. He only nodded and practically sprinted down the stairs to the front door, where Emily had been hit. When he saw her his steps haltered. She looked pale and her eyes were closed. Panic rolled over him, and he knelt down beside her.

"Emily? Emily, look at me. You okay?" he asked and gently cupped her cheek with his hand. Her eyes opened abruptly and he catched a bit of angst in them.

"It's just me," he assured her and she nodded.

"I'm okay. It's just a little scratch, nothing to worry about."

"It's everything to worry about, Em. It's a bullet wound!"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Like I don't know that! Just help me up and then I might even be able to go into that ambulance that arrived a second ago."

He hadn't even noticed the arrival of the ambulance. He gently grabbed her arm, helped her up and tried to not say something about her painful moans.

"You definitely need to go to the hospital, Emily. That doesn't look good."

"I'm fine, Morgan."

Said agent wanted to say something but right at that moment the door opened and Hotch walked into the house. He fixed them both with a rigid glare and asked grimly, "What happened here?"

"Emily got shot. She needs a hospital," Morgan answered and Emily shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. It's just a little scratch, not even a through-and-through."

"I don't care if it's just a scratch, Emily. You need to get yourself checked out!" Morgan protested and she wanted to say something but Hotch interrupted her.

"Okay stop. I don't care what you two are arguing about but I know it has to stop, do you understand? Emily, get yourself checked out. Morgan, we're going to talk once we're back at the station or on the plane ride home. Now go."

The agents both nodded and left the house. While Emily sat in the ambulance and waited for the paramedic to finish his work, Morgan stood beside the car and thought about what just happened. He killed the UnSub which in turn shot his partner. He wasn't going to say it felt good to kill a person but he did it for her. She deserved a life, while the bastard lying in the bathroom of the house didn't.  
He was completely consumed in his thoughts so he didn't even notice when Emily was finished and standing beside him.

"Hey," she gently said and looked at him.

She knew the look that was plastered on his face. Guilt. He tried to smile but failed miserably.  
"Don't beat yourself up on this, Morgan. You did nothing wrong. You killed the guy, so what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing, it's just… You asked me if I was sure that we should split up and I said yes. It's my fault that you got shot."

"No, it's not. Derek, you listen to me. If we haven't split up and waited for backup he would have killed a woman. She would have died. Would you feel better if that would have happened?"

Derek shook his head and Emily continued, "See? Please, don't beat yourself up about it. I'm alive and the woman is too. Okay? Just focus on the here and now, you understand me?"

He nodded and smiled at her. This time it was a real one and Emily smiled too.

"Now let's go. We've got a plane to catch!" When she tried to turn and go to the passenger side of the car he grabbed her wrist one last time.

"Just promise me to… Promise to be careful the next time we're doing this."

"I promise," she whispered and gently squeezed his hand. They parted to each side of the car, got in and drove to the station to pack their things.

Two hours later there were on the plane ride home. Everyone was exhausted and except Emily and Derek everyone slept. They sat on the end of the plane near the entrance. Emil tried to read a book and wind down her feelings but she couldn't concentrate. Morgan felt like the same. Normally he'd be engrossed in his music but today was different. He stopped his music, put his headphones on the table and watched Emily.

She was beautiful, even with the bandage around her upper arm. He had always found her pretty and she was definitely his type of women. After watching for some time he stood up and quietly made his way to the kitchen to grab two cups of coffee. He could feel her gaze on him but it didn't stop him. After making the coffee he made his way back to Emily and his seat. She looked up from her book and her smile widened when she saw the coffee in his hands.

"Thanks. That's exactly what I need right now."

"I know. That's why I got you some."

They smiled and sipped their coffee in silence.

"So…What happened today was…" He began but couldn't find the right words.

"Was not your fault, Derek. I told you that already."

"Yeah you did. And I know that, it's just… I was really worried about you. I couldn't think straight when I heard the shots. I hoped it wasn't you but in the end, when I met JJ at the bottom of the stairs, it was you. It made me think about… well… How everything's going to turn out. I mean, we're friends. Really good friends but I think that on my side... There's more. I don't feel like I did today when JJ got shot or when Hotch or Rossi were held captive. You're my partner and my best friend. I've never trusted anyone like I trust you with my life and my heart. I just… Do you feel it too? This…electricity?"

Emily could hear the hopeful tone in his voice. She never expected for him so say something like that. She has always thought that she was the only one that felt like that. But apparently she wasn't and that made her feel a certain kind of warmth inside her chest.

She gently took his hand that lay on the table and absently stroked it with her thumb.  
"Derek… I feel like that too. Whenever there's a situation that involves you all I can think of is you. I hope you'll be fine. I… I haven't felt these strong feelings for a long time and… I trust you with my heart. The question is… Do you trust yourself with my heart? You know neither of us have the best track record with relationships. Should we try? Or should we…"

"Emily, I think we should definitely try. This is something I've thought about so much. I know it sounds weird but I just have this feeling that it's going to last for a really long time. "

She nodded and they held hands for a little longer.

"What about the team?" she gently asked.

"What about them?" He cocked his head at her.

"I mean… Should we tell them? Or just… keep it on the down for a while?"

He shrugged. "Whatever you'd like more. I'd gladly announce to the world that you're finally mine. But if you think that we should keep it between us for a while, that's fine with me."

Emily nodded, lent back in her seat and smiled sweetly at him. "Want to come over tomorrow? We've got the day off and we could hang out together? Watch a movie or something?"

"No," he said. "How about we go on a date instead? We can do the movie thing another day. I'd like to go out." He held his breath for a while, waiting for her answer.

"Okay. Man... I really thought you hated the idea of a movie night cause you said no…" She grinned at him.

"Well you know me. I have to kid from time to time!"

They remained silent and just held their gaze. It said so much more than any of the words the told each other before. They silently promised the other what could not be promised verbally with their teammates in earshot.

With one last smile Morgan put his earphones back on and went to search through his music. He was just about to start one of his favorite songs when he heard Reid say something.

"Hey Rossi? You owe me 50 bucks!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys. Don't forget to leave the tiny small review I talked about! **

***places cookies and milk on the table***


End file.
